Change Happens
by JaRyse
Summary: Naruto literally was able to blend with his surroundings with ease. No one took notice of him,unless he chose them to be part of their lives, but one day he had no choice. Thurst into a world he hated, he ends up discovering something in the process.


_A/N: I do not own anything vaguely Naturo, that's all Master Masashi Kishimoto...but the story is mine! _

_So, please enjoy! _

_(in bold print because it's somewhat a 'future' event...explanation down below! ;-P)_

* * *

_Prologue:_

_**His arms stretched high above his head, eyes closed, swaying side to side to the rhythm of the music.  
**__**Chest moving up and down –keeping in sync with the bass, hips now swaying with the melody, while his head moved side-to-side, keeping time with the song playing, the blonde boy moved his feet gliding around the dance floor. **_

_**He then came to a stand still, moving his legs as he swayed his slim hips side-to-side again keeping in time with the rhythm. He rolled his shoulders, alternating them –left, right, left, right.  
His arms moved popping out with each shoulder roll, hands flicking out gracefully as he executed his movements. **_

_**He changed his moves once again, he slightly bent forward, head still swinging, but low now; his shoulder rolls were now rolling fully from side-to-side as opposed to isolated ones. His arms gradually moved from his back, to his sides as his hands moved around in time with the song. He was now back to the beginning of his move, but now he slowed as he knew the song was about to come an end. **_

_**The song changed, the petite blonde boy moved popped his hips from side to side, arms loosely hanging down his sides, head tilted up as he rolled his shoulders backwards now. **_

_**His eyes were still closed. **_

_**Intoxicated with the music that filled him so much, the petite blond felt as if nothing existed here in his newfound sanctuary, it was absolutely blissful to him! **_

_**There was nothing else in the world right now, just him, the music, and the way his body felt to him…so different than before.**_

_**A whimsical smile graced his face. **_

_**This was truly the happiest he's ever been. **_

_**Since his life consisted of nothing but misery, from his 'friends' to his family- or what he had as one; to the people at both his jobs, as well as other places he hung out at. **_

_**It was pure hell for him.  
Some 'friends' didn't mean what they say and never say what they mean, causing confusion in his young life.**_

'_**Family' inadvertently hurting him yet at times it seems as if they do it intentionally to see the pain contorting his beautiful face. **_

_**Although on the dance floor, the music takes him over and he lets all those pint-up emotions release through it.**_

_**Eyes always closed, not caring who, or what, was around him. All he knew was the music soothed his soul.**_

_**It did not matter what sort of music played… since he liked all kinds, and he knew how to dance to most, if he didn't, he'd learn, adding a new style to his already growing arsenal.**_

_**As a rule of thumb, for himself that is, when he danced, he never intermingled with those around him that was not his point of dancing.  
Yet, if one dared to approach him, it was as if the boy knew and would sidestep them, the music guiding him away from the interloper.**_

_**There was only one exception to this 'rule' and it was this longhaired, blonde girl. She would always show up late, but once she was on the dance floor, like the boy, would completely immerse herself in the music and her dancing. **_

_**Before she would realize it, she'd be near the blond boy, and a sweet smile would break out on her face. **_

_**She understood that the little blond (she towered over him by at least four inches…without her heels) did not want a partner, yet she loved the way he moved; so, she learned to mirror his every move. **_

_**He knew she was there without even opening his eyes, it was her presence that he'd sense, he would smile even wider, and she would intake her breath because of his sheer beauty.  
For some reason, he did not mind her so much.  
**__**She usually smiles back (although she knows he'll never see it) and begins to dance.  
**_

_**The thing about the two was that neither invaded the other's space and every move would be executed exactly as if they had been practicing together at home.  
That was not the case since neither one knew the other's name. **_

_**It was rather ironic. **_

_**For those who had never seen the two dance, they would assume that the two blondes were a couple caught up in the moment of dancing together. **_

_**The two blondes seemed to know how far the other was, yet they never touched or brushed against each other. The girl's long hair didn't even invade his space when she would spin around. **_

_**It was somewhat enticing, intriguing even, to see if the two would touch. **_

_**Especially when the song changes to something slightly erotic, this always created a blush on the faces of the spectators. **_

_**Their hips now gyrated side-to-side in continuum with the beat they feel throughout their bodies, feet assisting in the intricate movements…going up and down on their toes…alternating the arms…left, right, left, right.  
**__**They move forward, his legs slightly spread open, hers as well, and they sort of fit other.  
His left leg, her right, his right, her left, inches away from each other, as they gyrated their hips a little faster now, just as the music quickened, arms seemed to sort of wrap themselves around the other, but never touching the body.  
He moved his right arm, while she moved her left, then vice versa.  
Some people were amazed that they didn't bump and grind with this move.  
That was not his style and she respected that.**_

_**Once again, the music changes, so now their steps are different. **_

_**The shoulders are now moving in time with the beat of the bass drum as well as the bass guitar, first circling backwards, then just bopping around a bit, back to circling the shoulders, legs alternately tapping side to side, while the head keeps up with the shoulders. **_

_**With this short song, the couple seemed to move away from each other still mirroring the other's movements. **_

_**The blond boy was not aware of what was going on around him much less knew if there **_was_** people around him or not…he was only aware of the music and the girl.  
Yet, he always managed to avoid the people that did dance around them. **_

_**He never much cared if the people liked his dancing or not, all that mattered was that he lost himself in the moment and the only people who existed on the dance floor anyway was himself and the blonde girl... when she was there.  
**_

_**He grinned as the music changed, knowing that it was time for 'his releasing time', as he likes to call it.**_

_**The song was somewhat slow in the beginning, sort of ambient-like, and it would gradually speed up a little. It was an unusual song, but for some reason all the different clubs he had been to previously always played it toward the end, just before 'last call'. **_

_**This one song he considered it his.**_

_**The blondes stop their movements, back to back, but they were standing a feet apart.  
The crowd had dispersed from around them ,half not liking the song, others going to a bar, but most waited, watching them.**_

_**Their eyes still closed, they now begin to slow their breathing, raising their arms to their sides, hands pointing out. Gracefully, they slowly begin to spin in place.  
A grin appears on their faces. **_

_**As the ambient-like music picks up, so do their spins. **_

_**They throw their heads back, grins turn into smiles- making them look as if they are at peace, but now, as the music quickens, giggles escape from them for they know what's coming next.**_

_**As their spins quicken a little faster, their arms travel a little above shoulder level, a tickle traveling throughout their body.  
The giggles now turn into full out laughter surprising the casual spectator afraid that they've gone crazy, but then they too begin to smile, joining in with their laughter.  
Enjoying the sight before them as the two blonde-haired individuals laugh, spinning faster as they immerse themselves even more so in the song.  
The laughter that erupts from them made them seem crazy with bliss, but to the spectators, the blondes were a sight to behold. **_

**_As the song winds down, so do they. The spins slow, until they eventually come to a standstill, chests rising up and down as they catch their breaths.  
Whereas they began with their backs to each other, they now faced the other, but their eyes remained closed.  
She backs away, as he does the same, each going to the opposite direction.  
They only open their eyes once they have exited the dance floor. _**

**_No name has been exchanged, but they knew they would 'see' each other again._**

**_The small flaxen-haired boy wasn't aware that in the short time he had taught himself to dance, that he would have many admirers… plus one stalker_**

* * *

_**During their impromptu 'performance', many sets of eyes, both familiar and unfamiliar to the blondes, watched them as they danced.  
They were mainly watching the petite boy...some with interest, others mere curiosity...but one had malice in mind.**_

_**One set of eyes, in particular, narrowed in jealousy as they watched the others gazed in awe at the petite blonde boy.**_

Mine...

**A/N:**

Hi ya!!

This is my first attempt at a fic so PLEASE have mercy on me! ;;

The prologue will be included in a later chapter where it will explain the blond boy's love for dancing...and how he came about discovering this!

What the summary says is true...and you'll be able to 'see' in the future chapters as I go about writing it!

Please be kind! I really do hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
